


Skyfire's Ticklish

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: Don't take Sunstreaker's stuff.





	

Skyfire's bored. Bored and uncomfortable.

He and the twins had been assigned to go pick up some supplies from Canada, but the humans that were supposed to bring the supplies are late. Apparently the snowfall had became very heavy where they were trying to come from, causing traffic.

Sunstreaker is reading something and not complaining about his finish for once, and Sideswipe is gleefully making snow angels despite how ridiculous he looks.

Skyfire grins as a mischievous sparkle lights his optics. He suddenly takes the data pad Sunstreaker had been reading and holds it above his head as he looks at the surprised twin expectantly.

"You just-"

"I did."

"Fragger." Sunstreaker mutters as he looks up, considering how to get the datapads back and to kiss that snarky look right off Skyfire's lips.

He attempts to climb up the shuttle, but lands on his aft as Skyfire chuckles at his expense. The cheeky scientist earns a half-hearted glare in response, to which he smirks and raises his orbital ridges.

Sunstreaker starts plotting as he crosses his arms and puckers out his bottom lip in a pouty face.

"What are you guys-? Oh... Heh heh." Sideswipe smirks as he suddenly catches on, getting up and standing rightnext to Skyfire, effectively trapping his route of escape at least in that direction.

"Glitch!" Sunstreaker suddenly declares as golden digits meet ticklish white abdominal plating. Skyfire bursts out into surprised laughter, leaning over enough for Sunstreaker to grab his data pad and a kiss.

"No fair."

"Hmmph. Don't steal my stuff."

"Mmkay." Skyfire answers lazily as he rests his chin on Sunstreaker's head. Sideswipe hugs Skyfire from behind as he lays his cheek on Skyfire's back, ignoring the slight discomfort.

Better than being cold.

A truck in the distance makes them shove each other off and stand at attention, as if they hadn't just been contemplating making out before.


End file.
